


twenty questions

by onedancingprince



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OMORI Spoilers, Sleepovers, and i love you, anyway i am very proud to be the first person to write for this ship, aubrey is really only mentioned its just kel and mikhael, copious amounts of blushing, i deem thee maverkel, implied mutual pining, mentions of bullying, mikhael is kinda ooc but thats because we barely know anything about him, they're both gay disasters, vague ones but still spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: "do you want to play twenty questions?" kel asked. he lied on the floor of the maverick's bedroom. the lights were off, and glow-in-the-dark stars covered the ceiling."sure." the maverick responded from where he lied next to kel. "you can go first."aka: kel and mikhael play twenty questions and pine. (takes place post good ending of omori!)
Relationships: The Maverick | Mikhael/Kel (OMORI)
Kudos: 42





	twenty questions

“Do you want to play 20 questions?” Kel asked. He lied on the floor of The Maverick’s bedroom. The lights were off, and glow-in-the-dark stars covered the ceiling. 

It was their third sleepover since officially becoming friends - an honestly surprising event. Aubrey was happy to be back with their group, but she refused to abandon her old friends.

(“Don’t want to make the same mistake twice, you know?” She’d told him when he asked about it.

“Yeah, I get it!” He’d responded cheerily.)

Obviously, it was harder for Basil, but he’d eventually become tentative friends with Charlie. As for Kel, he’d ended up bonding the closest with The Maverick, surprisingly. 

(When asked, Kel never responded with a straight answer. He always said something like “Looked like he could use a friend!” or “He just seems cool!” and then he’d run off with pink cheeks.)

“Sure.” The Maverick responded from where he lied next to Kel. “You can go first.”

“Do you like pomegranates?”

“What a random question.” He commented, then responded anyway. “I like pomegranate chapstick. Do you think my wigs are cool?”

“Well, I think you look cool in them. But I like your original hair, it’s pretty.” At that, The Maverick brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear. It was his original hair now - he wouldn’t want to mess up one of his wigs. “Um, what’s your favorite book?”

“The Princess Bride by William Goldman. Yours?”

“Ah, uh - I’m not a big reader, but I did like this one I read a while ago. Dang, I can’t remember the name.” He remembered perfectly clearly. That book had made him cry. Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Bejamin Alire Sáenz, the best thing he’s ever read. But he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. “Favorite sport?”

“I could give you some recommendations. And I don’t really like sports, but I guess I’d have to pick basketball.” The Maverick glanced slightly towards where his hand nearly brushed Kel’s, face flushing. “W-what’s your stance on physical affection?”

“Uh, weird question, dude. But I like it! Very comforting, for you and the other person too, sometimes! Also, I didn’t know you liked basketball, we should play sometime.” The Maverick cringed lightly at the thought. “What’s your favorite food?”

“Probably chocolate lava cake. Favorite beverage?”

“Orange coffee soda, obviously! Favorite movie?”

“Ah, right. I don’t have one.” He was silent for a moment. “Is it ok if I ask personal questions?”

“Oh. Uh, I guess so. I trust you, dude.”

“Do you miss Sunny?”

A beat.

“...Like crazy. I miss him so much that it feels like I’ll burst sometimes. But we’re still talking and stuff, and he visits us a lot. Can I ask you a personal question too?”

“...I suppose.”

“Why did you bully Basil? He’s not a bad guy or anything. Not that I’m judging! I just wanna know.”

“Partially for Aubrey. She wanted him to suffer, for a reason I didn’t ask about, and since we were really all she had at the time, we didn’t want to deny her. But also partially because he kind of reminded me of myself? Or at least Mikhael.”

They were both quiet for a moment before The Maverick spoke up again.

“Anyway. What did you think of me, back then? When you were with Sunny? It was the first time we’d talked in a while.”

“Honestly, it was a mix of things. Mostly confusion, cause you were so different. A little bit of anger and frustration. But I also felt kinda… sad. I remember you being so much fun when we were younger - though we were never super close, you always seemed nice. Why did you change, by the way?” Kel turned his head to The Maverick, curiosity in his eyes. 

“...I wasn’t happy with who I was. I wanted to be cooler, more like the people in stories I looked up to. And villains always seemed to be more effective in getting attention, so I modeled myself after them. I was tired of being Mikhael - I wanted to be someone cooler, so The Maverick was born. And it honestly felt better. Maybe most people considered me a “hooligan”, but I didn’t really mind. I had friends, and I had someone that looked up to me. I had power. That’s more than what I can say for younger me.” He could feel Kel looking at him, but he kept him head firmly up, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Well, if it counts for anything, I wanted to be your friend.” Kel admitted, turning back to the ceiling.

The Maverick sat up with a start, whipping his head around to Kel.

“Really?” Kel pushed himself up onto his elbows, nodding casually.

“Yeah. Like I said, you seemed nice and what time I did spend with you was fun.”

“Huh. I wouldn’t have thought of myself in that way…” The Maverick slowly leaned back down

“Pfft. Yeah, I guess. Hey, at least we’re friends now, right?” Kel smiled warmly at The Maverick, brushing his hand against his.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” The Maver- Mikhael smiled back.

“Well, The Maverick-”

“Mikhael.”

“Huh?”

“It’s… ok if you want to call me Mikhael.” Mikhael blushed, turning away. “I don’t mind if it’s you.” Kel stared at the back of his head for a moment, cheeks flushed, before he laughed.

“Ok, Mikhael! Now, let’s finish our game, ok?”

“Of course, Kel.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first omori work! i actually haven't played the game myself, but i watched my friend play it!
> 
> (that same friend also read this for me, so thanks!!)
> 
> i absolutely loved kel and the maverick and i thought their interactions were really interesting!! there's actually a part in the battle with all the hooligans where the maverick winks at kel and kel's attack goes down which?? gay panic at its finest??
> 
> fun fact, in the first draft of this fic, it was all dialogue! but then i figured it wouldn't get the characters across quite as well, so here we are!
> 
> anyway. thank you so much for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
